


Play With Fire

by fullmoonremus



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Smut, lawyer edmund pevensie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoonremus/pseuds/fullmoonremus
Summary: Edmund is tired after a long day in the courtroom. Y/N has ideas on how to cool him off.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Play With Fire

The last few weeks had been hard on Edmund and Y/N. Ed nailed his first real case, and he would be damned if he didn’t win. That meant that every space of his mind was occupied with work, much to Y/N’s dismay. She was so proud of him, but his constant routine of going to work, coming home, reviewing his files, making a few calls, then going to bed left Y/N feeling needy. No matter how many hints she dropped, he never took the bait because he was so absorbed in his work. 

Edmund’s a criminal law lawyer, which means he stands in front of a judge to defend people who are accused of crimes on a regular basis. He was apparently really good for a first-year lawyer, too. With top marks in law school and soaring letters of recommendation, he was able to pick up his first case rather quickly. Y/N tried to ask him about it, in hopes of sharing the burden to ease some of Edmund’s stress, but he kept his mouth shut. He would just look up at Y/N with his big doe eyes and say, I don’t want to burden you, love. Don’t worry about it, I got it under control, before sending her a smile and turning back to his work. 

Today was the day Edmund’s judge was making his final decision, which was amazing news. Not only for the sake of the case but for Y/N’s sex life as well. Y/N had been wet for days, and with no attention from her boyfriend, she was basically yearning for Edmund’s touch. She had attempted to masturbate using a vibrator Edmund had gotten her for Valentine’s Day, but it couldn’t compare to Edmund’s warm tongue. 

Ed had warned Y/N that today would most likely be a long one, so when she received a text from him at around 4 pm, she was more than delighted. I won! Pop the champagne! She grinned down at her phone, texting back a quick congratulations. A victory like this deserved a bigger celebration than champagne.

Y/N ventured into her closet, pulling out a baby pink shopping bag from the very back. Inside sat a beautiful red lingerie set and a light pink, sheer robe. It was the most gorgeous set Y/N had ever laid her eyes on; the red lace hugged her curves in the sexiest way and it showed just enough skin to tease. She slipped on the robe, opting to leave it untied, and looked herself up and down in the mirror. The bra pushed her breasts up so her cleavage was on full display and her panties came up to cover her stomach, yet showed almost her entire ass. And, of course, the robe didn’t hide anything. Y/N trailed her hand down her chest and admired her figure; Edmund loved red. 

Upon request, Y/N walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of champagne. Neither Y/N nor Edmund were big drinkers, but they liked to indulge every now and again. She pulled out two glasses, setting them on the coffee table, and popped the bottle. The bubbly liquid filled the glasses in no time, and Y/N lounged back into the couch. Her legs were crossed, and she held the glass in her hand delicately. 

The back door opened and Edmund emerged into the kitchen. “Y/N where are you?” He called into the house. From the living room, Y/N heard him set his briefcase down on the counter and take off his suit jacket. 

“The living room, my darling.” Y/N responded, positioning her body so she was in the most flattering position possible. 

Soon enough, Edmund walked into the living room, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Y/N. His white dress shirt had been untucked halfway, the top two buttons were undone, his tie was loosened and his hair looked as though he had been running his hand through it. His sleeves were rolled up to the elbow, allowing the thick veins of his forearms to be on full display. At just the mere sight of him, Y/N felt a jolt of electricity course through her core. 

“Hello, my love. Congratulations on winning your first case,” Y/N purred with a sultry voice while casually sipping her champagne. “I opened the bubbly like you asked.”

She could feel his eyes trace the curves and lines of her body. He started at her neck, noticing the soft lines of her collarbone. Then, he followed the curves of her breasts, which were begging to pop out of her bra. Finally, he admired her long legs and how they hid the place he now desperately wanted access too. 

Edmund’s long fingers took hold of his tie and loosened it even more, his eyes considerately darker than before. “And what’s all of this, Princess?” He started walking closer to his girl, eyes never leaving her. 

“What? I thought a celebration was in order.” Y/N shifted her legs so more of her thigh was visible from Edmund’s position in the room. She lazily gestured at the glass of alcohol on the coffee table. “For you,” Edmund grasped the glass and sat on the sofa. 

“When did you get these?” He asked, reaching a hand out to finger the lace of the bra. Y/N followed his digits with her eyes, admiring how strong his hands looked. Edmund’s long fingers dipped under the thin material, forcing his single ring to press against Y/N’s hot skin. The metal was cold, distinguishing the feverish contact of skin on skin from the contact of her chest and silver band. The veins from his forearm continued onto his hand, moving slightly as his fingers flex. Y/N had to hold back a gasp. 

“When you started working. I knew you might want a surprise at the end,” Y/N moved so she was sat top her knees, facing Edmund. “I know how much you like red.”

Y/N now noticed the tent in Edmund’s gray slacks; the material pushed against his leather belt and his cock screamed to be let free. Y/N wanted so badly to feel him against her. Her movements were tantalizingly slow; first placing her hands on his shoulders then swinging her legs around. When she lowered herself down onto him, he hissed. He was now face to face with her clothed breasts. 

Edmund’s free hand came to the curve of Y/N’s waist, running his calloused fingers up her skin. 

“Seems like someone’s a bit needy, hm?” Edmund’s voice was rough and husky, the tone coming from deep within his chest. “So quick to jump onto my lap.” He lazily turned his head to the side and took a sip of his champagne. 

“Not needy, we just haven’t done anything for weeks,” Y/N responded, starting to move her hips in teasing circles. She felt him jump underneath her and his grip tighten.

“I’m a working man, kitten. But, since you’ve been so patient, how about I fix that?” His hand comes to gently push the baby pink robe off of her shoulders, allowing it to pool on the carpet. 

“Hm, I’ll see if I can pencil that into my schedule,” She started to move off of Edmund’s lap, but the grip on her waist tightened. He placed his drink down before flipping so she was now pushed into the couch with his leg placed harshly in between hers. 

His mouth came to her ear, breath fanning against her skin. “If it’s so inconvenient for you, why are you here?” His voice was sharp and a shiver ran through her body. Y/N stayed quiet, unable to think of what to say. “Speak up, princess. Use your words, I don’t know what you want unless you tell me.” 

He lowered his mouth and started sucking on the small space right below her her ear. Y/N squirmed, allowing her hands to tangle in Edmund’s hair. He moved back to her ear to speak again, “Does that feel good?”

“Yes, Ed, so good.” 

“Oh, so you want me to keep going now? Whatever happened to your oh-so-busy schedule?” Y/N whined and pulled at the dark strands of hair on the back of his hair. “Words, Y/N. Speak.” 

“Yes, Edmund. Keep going, fucking hell.” 

Edmund pushes his leg up into her, making a small wet patch appear on his knee. “Wow, would you look at that. Someones excited.” Another tug of his hair and Edmund harshly pulls Y/N’s panties down. A single finger finds her clit, rubbing in small circles. “Ah, yes, very excited. Look at how wet you are, babygirl.” 

“Edmund,” Y/N gasps. She had gone so long without his touch that she was extra sensitive. His pace falters at his name, his eyes darkening so they’re near black. A second finger joins the first, both circling with an agonizingly slow pace. 

“Yes?” 

“Faster, please.” Edmund speeds his hand up, but not enough to satisfy Y/N. 

“Like this, Y/N? Is this what you want?” 

“Edmund, fuck, just fuck me.” 

Edmund makes a slight tsking noise with his mouth and removes his hand. “And what’s the fun in that?”

He stands, completely pulling away from the squirming girl on the couch. His long fingers find the buttons of his shirt, unbuttoning them at a leisurely pace. His hard stomach came into view, and Y/N couldn’t help but moan. Without thinking, one hand comes in between her legs and starts rubbing her clit. Edmund tsks again, closing his eyes and shaking his head. 

“You know better than that, love,” He shrugs off his shirt before gently slapping her hand away. He kneels onto his knees, so he was right in front of the couch. His voice suddenly becomes hard and serious. “You do not touch yourself, do you understand?” Edmund placed a hand on the inside of either thigh, holding her legs open. “I said, do you understand?” He hooks a single finger inside of her and began to curl upwards. Y/N nodded and allowed to let her head tip back. 

“Look at me while I finger fuck you, Y/N.” With a labored breath, Y/N glanced back at Edmund. His puffy lips were slightly parted and his eyes were locked with hers. The expression on his face was slightly cocky as he stuck another finger inside of her. Alternating with slow and fast movements, he brought her close to her high. 

“Feels good when I finger fuck you, huh?” Y/N’s hand gripped his wrist desperately. 

“Eddie, I’m going to cum,” Y/N gasped for air, trying her best not to break their eye contact. 

Edmund chuckled and pulled his fingers out of her. “No, you’re not,” He stood and stepped back slightly, reaching for his belt. His slacks along with his underwear fell to the floor in a heap and he grinned. 

“Switch places, love.” Y/N moved so she was kneeling in front of Edmund’s sitting form. He cockily leaned back and laid his arms across the top of the backrest. “Suck me.” 

Y/N licked her lips and took his length into her hands. She leaned forward and took his entire cock in one mouthful. Edmund let out a string of cuss words before pulling her hair into a makeshift ponytail and guiding her head to bob up and down. Y/N placed her hands on either thigh, lovingly rubbing them. Popping her mouth off of his cock, she laid her head on one of them, stroking his cock and gazing up at his face. 

His head was tilted back beautifully, eyes screwed shut and lips pierced in a small ‘o’ shape. He let out small grunts every now and then, and various praises. Y/N grins. 

“Feel good?” She copied Edmund, licking a large stripe up the expanse of his cock. His legs shivered and his head tilted to look at her. 

“Come’ere, you’re going to ride me,” He opened his arms and welcomed her onto his lap. Y/N grins and takes a condom from the side table. “Wow, it’s almost as if someone had planned this.” Y/N rolled it onto his dick and Ed grinned. “I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you too,” Y/N genuinely smiled before lowering herself onto Edmund. 

Edmund let out the most gorgeous and erotic sound when he bottomed out. It made Y/N’s pussy tighten for a second before she began to move. Her hips ground against his, making large, fluid movements against his hips. 

It didn’t take long for the two to begin to move frantically. Edmund began to trust up to meet her grinds; he pulled in and out of her with great speeds before slamming into her wet cunt. Edmund’s eyes were screwed shut and his mouth was wide open. 

“So good, what an angel. You feel so good riding my cock like that,” He praised growing closer to his climax. One of his hands found its way to Y/N’s clit and rubbed circles. 

“Please, let me cum. Please, you feel so good,” Y/N moans, her hips moving quickly. Edmund kissed her shoulder. 

“Cum, princess. Cum all over my cock.”

~

“So, the case,” Y/N said breathlessly after they both reached their climaxes. Edmund chuckled and kissed her head. 

“I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you too, Eddie.”


End file.
